


[podfic] Pillow Talk

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard always knew that there had to be life on other planets. He just never planned on meeting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263441) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:28:41 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/pt/pt.mp3) | **Size:** 26.9 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/pt/pt.m4b) | **Size:** 55.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
